There exist a considerable number of people who have the ability to walk, but who lack the leg-strength to raise themselves from the floor to a standing position in case they fall. Such people often have the ability to move about while on the floor, but find it difficult or impossible to rise to their feet. A person in such a situation will frequently be forced to remain on the floor until they can summon assistance. Furthermore, once a care-taker has arrived, the care-taker will frequently find it extremely difficult to assist the fallen person to their feet, and often put themselves at risk of injury during the attempt.